<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys Will Be Boys by Ace_Beef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766444">Boys Will Be Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Beef/pseuds/Ace_Beef'>Ace_Beef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Five Musketeers - Freeform, Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy, Young Andy Knightley, Young Gary King, Young Oliver Chamberlain, Young Peter Page, Young Steven Prince, added the ship tag since there's a bit of it, as teenage boys tend to do, just them hanging out in the woods being idiots really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Beef/pseuds/Ace_Beef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gary King and the boys are messing around in the woods after school and just behaving as teenage boys tend to behave. Their attention is captured by a slab of wood floating in a stream and Gary gets a silly idea for a dare.</p>
<p>Rated T because of the naughty words that the boys use heh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary King/Andy Knightley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys Will Be Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so I started writing this to help get rid of the anxiety I was feeling and then I ended up kinda liking it! Wrote it out in one day and it's not the most amazing thing I've written but it's definitely a fun lil read! </p>
<p>Inspired by something I actually witnessed some boys at my secondary school doing and the song 'Drunk In The Woods' by WALK THE MOON</p>
<p>enjoy! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, I dare you to run across that bit of wood there!” Andy looked to see where Gary was pointing. </p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll fall in and get soaked!” </p>
<p>“Not if you’re quick!” Gary grinned at Andy, and his best friend couldn’t help but smile back. </p>
<p>“Alright, but you gotta run across too, after me,” Andy said, raising his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Deal!” Gary replied casually, throwing his arms out to the side.</p>
<p>Andy walked over to the edge of the stream that cut through the sprawling woodland, curving a path through the trees, and peered into its clear contents. It was deeper than he initially thought, but if he did fall in the deepest part would probably only come up to his knees. Next he inspected the thin slab of wood that was floating on top of the clear water. It looked like it absolutely would plummet straight to the bottom if even the slightest bit of weight was added to the top of it, but Andy wasn’t the type to back down from a dare. </p>
<p>“Come on, Andy!” Gary goaded, leaning up against a tree a few paces away from the bank of the stream, a lit cigarette in his hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah hurry up Andy!” Steven added from his place next to Gary, grinning. Peter and Oliver didn’t add to the teasing, but they did both stand there and watch eagerly to see what was going to happen. Oliver had his arms folded over his chest, looking somewhat doubtful that Andy would come out of this with dry clothing. </p>
<p>“Alright! I’m goin’!” Andy said testily, turning round to flick up a backwards V sign at his friends and smirking, causing them all to laugh.</p>
<p>Andy took a couple of steps back as he focused on the slab of wood lying on the water. Just a quick hop and a jump off of the wood onto the other side, and he’ll be over without even getting his trousers wet… theoretically. He still wasn’t sure how quickly that piece of wood would sink into the water when he stepped on it, but oh well, there was only one way to find out. </p>
<p>Suddenly he sprinted forwards, his face set in concentration, before leaping forwards from the stream’s edge and landing one outstretched foot onto the slab of wood. Surprisingly, it didn’t sink as quickly as Andy thought it was going to, and with barely putting any weight on it he sprang from the wood and landed on the other side, running a few steps further as his momentum carried him forward. He was safely over to the other side in a second, and Andy heard cheers from his friends on the other side behind him as he came to a stop. He turned round to look at them all, grinning triumphantly and spreading his arms out in smug glory. </p>
<p>“And I didn’t get a single drop on me!” he declared looking down and showing off his perfectly dry trousers. </p>
<p>“Well, y’did,” Gary said, pointing at one of Andy’s shoes which was a little bit wet from when it had briefly dipped into the water as it stepped on the wood. </p>
<p>“Okay yeah, but that was bound to happen,” Andy replied, his smug expression briefly leaving his face, before returning as quickly as it left as he quipped back, “I definitely didn’t get as wet as you thought I was going to though!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, shame,” Gary said, looking playfully disappointed. He took a drag of his cigarette as he sauntered over to the bank. </p>
<p>“Go on then Gary,” Oliver said, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“What?” Gary turned to look at the other three, mildly confused. </p>
<p>“Yeah, go on! You said you’d go afterwards,” Steven said. Gary turned to look back at the stream.</p>
<p>“Shit, yeah I did, didn't I?” He put the cigarette in his mouth and then took a few steps back like Andy did. “Alright then,” he said calmly, shrugging. </p>
<p>Gary burst forwards, black trench coat billowing out behind him as his Doc Martins crunched over the dry leaves covering the forest floor. Andy watched as like a gazelle bouncing through tall grass Gary breezed over the wooden slab, his arms stretched straight out to the sides, matching the bounce of his body and keeping balance. He barely made a splash as he landed on the other side and stopped next to Andy, confidently smiling at him with the cigarette still in his mouth. The other three once again cheered from the other side of the stream and Andy grinned back at Gary, nodding.</p>
<p>“Very nice!”</p>
<p>“Hey look! My shoe is dryer than yours! I win,” Gary boasted, before putting his hands on his hips proudly. Andy’s eyebrows knitted together and his mouth opened a little but the smile didn’t leave his face. </p>
<p>“Oi! What do you mean ‘you won’?” Andy asked, making quotation marks with his fingers. Gary raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Well, if my boot came out dryer than your shoe then that means I didn’t go as far into the water as you did. Or at least I made the smaller splash, so I win,” he explained, gesturing with his hands as the cigarette danced in his lips. He was looking at Andy in a playfully smug way, knowing that it was all pedantic bullshit but sticking with it just to mess with his best friend. </p>
<p>“But that’s because you’re a lanky prick with the body of a fuckin’ twig!” Andy argued, looking Gary up and down before rolling his eyes. After Gary took the cigarette out of his mouth, the two shared a look with each other: Andy trying to look somewhat annoyed but unable to remove the smile from his face, and Gary carrying the biggest ‘you love me too much to be actually mad with me’ grin. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Gary, that's ridiculous to call that a ‘win’ since you obviously have a weight advantage,” Oliver said, looking at Gary from the other side of the stream quizzically. Peter nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“Okay, so what would you suggest instead?” Gary asked as he slowly walked up to the bank of the stream, taking another drag of his cigarette. He was facing Oliver on the other side of the stream and his back was turned to Andy, and a mischievous smile crept up Andy’s face as he saw an opportunity. </p>
<p>With the force of a bull Andy charged into Gary and barged him with his shoulder, just like he had done so many times before to so many other people in rugby matches. Peter yelled for Gary to watch out, but it was too late. Gary was catapulted forwards and let out a high pitched yelp as with a large splash, he landed face first into the clear water. Laughter erupted from both sides of the stream as Gary scrambled around in the shockingly cold water. </p>
<p>“YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You absolute TWAT Andy Knightley!” he yelled, combing his wet hair out of his eyes before pointing at Andy who was doubled over in laughter, a tear or two in his eyes. Suddenly, from his sitting position, Gary lunged forwards and grabbed the front of Andy’s clothing before yanking backwards, aiming to send Andy into the stream as he sprang himself out of it. Unfortunately his maneuver didn’t quite go as planned when one of his black boots slipped on the muddy bank, and caused him to fall back into the stream, with Andy landing painfully on top of him. There were a few high-pitched ‘oooo’ noises through the echoing cackling as the two splashed about and tried to untangle themselves. </p>
<p>“Do you two want some time alone?” Steven jested through his laughter, leaning heavily on a tree with one arm. Peter was lying on the floor in a pile of giggles and Oliver was crouched down on the balls of his feet with his shoulders shaking furiously. </p>
<p>“Fuck off, Steve!” retorted Gary as he and Andy finally managed to clamber to their feet, every inch of their clothing completely soaked through. He looked over at Andy and exhaled sharply with a short laugh and rolled his eyes as if to say ‘get a load of this guy’. Andy raised an eyebrow and smirked. </p>
<p>“You’re a bit of a cock, you know that right?” Andy said quietly, a teasing yet affectionate smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Hey! You pushed me in first!” Gary replied, looking mildly offended.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, you were practically asking for it though,” Andy teased, smirking at Gary. </p>
<p>“Even so, you still made the decision to push me into the water,” said Gary as he gestured with an index finger. </p>
<p>“It really is useless trying to argue with you, isn’t it?” sighed Andy. He looked at Gary and shook his head, to which Gary responded once again with his signature ‘you love me too much to be actually mad with me’ smile that somehow caused Andy’s heart to melt every time he saw it. </p>
<p>The others had started to finally recover from their fits of laughter as Andy turned away from Gary, shaking his head again and trying to hide his affectionate smile. He began to trudge out of the stream and over to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“Come on Gary… you prick,” he said, warmly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment telling me what you thought! Feedback is always greatly appreciated :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>